Have You Ever
by LF7
Summary: Songfic. Casey loves Derek, will she tell him? Dasey of course. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR "HAVE YOU EVER" BY BRANDY**

_Italicized _– song or thoughts

**Have You Ever**

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

Casey was sitting in class trying her hardest to pay attention to Mr. Shack's lecture. Her mind her mind had been set on Derek for the past year. She couldn't handle it anymore she had to tell him. She looked toward the back of the class where Derek sat and saw him flirting away with Kendra, his girlfriend.

"Of course." Casey mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me, Ms. MacDonald." Mr. Shack asked.

"Sorry." Casey slid down into her seat, turning a crimson red, as Derek and his crew laughed.

_Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything up to make them feel the same_

"Derek." Casey says as she knocks on his door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" She says impatiently. Derek walks to the door and slings it open and looks at her expectantly. "I have something to say."

"I gathered." Derek sarcastically remarked. Casey let it slide and continued.

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start_

"OK. I… I mean you… I mean," she pushed through him to go inside his room. "Ugh! I don't know where to start." Tear began trickling down her face.

"Casey. What's wrong?" Derek asked with what looked like real concern in his eyes.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

_Ok, just come right out and say it. _Casey thought. "Derek, I like you." Derek looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"Okaaay."

"And it's not just any kind of like, it's like I go to bed you're the last person think of. I wake up you're the first person I remember. My dreams are crawling with you. I can't go to sleep half the time because I'm… I'm hiding my feelings." Tears were freely falling and she didn't bother to stop them. "I don't know what this means or what it doesn't mean but I… I need to know. Am I alone here? Am I the only one feeling this? Do… do you feel the same?"

_Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_

Derek's eyes were everywhere but on Casey's. He put his head down and was quiet. Casey waited patiently for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. She walked over grabbed his face and turned his head towards hers. She looked him straight in the eye.

_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day  
when they will care_

"Do you feel the same? Or am I alone?" Terror was written all over his face, but for a second she felt an ounce of hope. Derek stared at her and wiped the tears falling from her eyes with his thumb and said,

"I don't feel the same." Casey started to shake.

"Oh, God." She was shaking tremendously and instantly let go of his face. She wasn't prepared for rejection. The tears were falling like waterfalls now as she left the room and climbed into her bed. She closed her eyes top stop the tears from falling. _How could I be so stupid! Maybe, Maybe one day he'll feel the same._

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

Casey went home sick from school the next day. She didn't want to be in the same class as Derek and Kendra. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She would do anything for Derek to be hers. Anything.

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep_

Right before dinner Casey gathered up all the courage she had and stormed into Derek's room. She didn't even knock. Derek looked surprise.

"What do I have to do?"

"Huh?"

"What do I have to do for you to love me like I love you. Do I have to stop being a klutz? 'Cause I can do that. Do I have to dress like one of your slutty bimbos? 'Cause I can do that too." She was crying hysterically. _This isn't over, till I say it's over "_Anything you want, I'll do it." He came up to wipe her tears, but she pushed him away and started pounding on his chest. And he let her. "What do I have to do, Derek, huh? Just tell me, please. What do I have to do?" She sniffled and looked up into his eyes. Derek opened his mouth to speak, but Lizzie walked in and said it was time for dinner. Casey wiped at her eyes and walked out of the room.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

Derek barged into Casey's room after dinner and grabbed Casey's face and pressed his lips to hers.

"I… I broke up with Kendra today. At school. After you left." Casey was still in shock from the kiss. "I don't want you to change anything Casey. When you left after I said I didn't feel the same, it's because well no, I don't feel the same. I feel it stronger. I love you so much Casey. I have ever since I laid eyes on you." Casey started the waterworks again. "I love you too." She cried.

_Have you ever?

* * *

_

Hey so this is my first sonfic. It might be the last fanfic I ever right cause my first story It's Just a Feeling didn't turn out so hot. Anywayz... PLZ REVIEW! I hope you like it. I liked it.

LAURA


End file.
